


Of the Moon, the Sun and the Laughing Fox

by GivemeanID



Series: Here comes the General [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dark Ages, Good Brother Hashirama, Intersex Male Omega, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Omega Mito, Omega Tobirama, Pregnancy, Threesome - F/M/M, Tobi is 16, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: Tobirama sighed. He was just shy, and a little scared that Hashirama wouldn't reciprocate his affections. He took another gulp of water, angry with himself."You're staring," a malicious voice said on his right.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama/Uzumaki Mito
Series: Here comes the General [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794562
Comments: 2
Kudos: 136





	Of the Moon, the Sun and the Laughing Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I said I was gonna concentrate on my WIP ? Well, I lied...

Tobirama was sitting on the gate circling the training grounds, his shirt sticking to his skin, soaken with sweat, his hair full of dust, breathing heavily. The sun was high in the sky, aggressing his sensitive skin and his eyes, the atmosphere was so hot it was almost unbearable and the young omega was watching his brother wipe the floor with his spar partner. A smile was playing on Tobirama's lips, as he took a large gulp from the flask of water he had.

Hashirama had hailed another spar-partner, after the other gave up, thoroughly exhausted. Tobirama snorted. With the notable exception of him, Mito and Toka on her good days, nobody was able to last long against Hashirama. It was not that he was bad, or cruel. No he was just way too enthousiastic and had enough stamina to exhaust an entire regiment.

Tobirama squirmed and rubbed his legs together. He had left training ealier because the symptoms of pre-heat were starting to settle in. He was feeling twitchy, sensitive and there was a telltale wetness between his legs. His heat shouldn't be full-blown before another twelve hours at least, which mean he could participate to his brother's birthday party tonight, but he would certainly have to leave early.

He groaned, wiping the sweat of his brow and taking another gulp of water. He should have gone back to his room to change, but something was pushing him to stay here and watch his brother train. Maybe it was the way Hashirama's dark skin glistened with sweat. Or the way his muscles were shifting. It was making things to Tobirama's insides. And his instincts were singing to him that the tall, powerful alpha would make a perfect father for Tobirama's pups, he just had to go over there and roll over, that shouldn't be too difficult. He was of age, the Senju didn't give two flying fuck about who you were fucking as long as everybody involved was okay with it.

Tobirama sighed. He was just shy, and a little scared that Hashirama wouldn't reciprocate his affections. He took another gulp of water, angry with himself.

"You're staring," a malicious voice said on his right.

Tobirama turned his head to come face to face with Mito. The young Uzumaki woman was wearing a green dress, the fabric distended by her gravid belly. She was eight months pregnant with Hashirama's child, and the birth could happen at any moment now. Tobirama rolled his eyes and huffed, taking another gulp to hide the blushing of his cheeks. Mito snorted and sprawled on the gate next to him.

"Why don't you just tell him ?" she asked, sounding genuinely curious,"he loves you very much you know..."

"I know... it's just... I don't want to be ridiculous. He will take me for an affection starved youngling."

Mito started at him but said nothing, before turning her attention back on Hashirama. They watched in silence for a few minutes. Tobirama had met Mito two years ago, when she had come to the castle to marry Hashirama and renew the centuries old alliance between Senju and Uzumaki. The two of them had immediately clicked together, becoming friends on the spot.

"This is his birthday tonight," Mito said, changing the conversation,"did you find a gift ?"

The tips of Tobirama's ears reddened and he took another sip of water to give himself the time to think.

"No," he finally admitted,"I didn't find anything good enough for him..."

"I might have an idea," Mito singsang.

"And what is it ?" Tobirama groaned.

His friend gave him a once-over, before smiling like the fox she actually was and wiggling her eyebrows. Tobirama instantly became redder than a tomato. Huffing, he jumped on the ground and stalked to the castle, nose in the air to signify how offended he felt. Mito, burdened by her belly, was following him slowly, but he could hear her laugh.

The traitor.

************

Tobirama was tossing and turning in his bed, unable to find a comfortable position. His nightgown was soaked in sweat, and even with the window of his room open wide, and the fresh air of the night coming inside, he was still feeling too hot, too empty, too... He screamed in his pillow.

Hashirama's twenty first birthday party had gone well. They had eaten, drunk, danced. Tobirama had congratulated his brother before he had to left, his heat nearing with each passing minute and the constricting clothes he was wearing very uncomfortable. And now he was here, feeling too hot and sensitive, dreaming of his brother's hands and cock to soothe him. The moon was full and high in the sky, lightning the room in a silver hue and making his blood boil (his unmatched affinity for water magic did have some downsides, after all). He wanted to sob, overwhelmed. Everything was too much.

Suddenly, Mito's idea wasn't feeling so stupid. He breathed deeply, his eyes shooting open. Yeah, really not stupid at all. He straightened up on his elbows, looking at the window. Hashirama and Mito were sleeping in the room under his, he could feel them, still not yet asleep. Maybe he could...

He licked his lips. He'd never been with anybody before. Surely, that would make a good gift for Hashirama, wouldn't it ? His inner omega singing, he got out of the bed and approached his window cautiously. The fresh air on his over-heated skin almost made him moan. He looked down. Hashirama's window was open. This was his chance.

Swiftly, he got on the windowshill and evaluated the distance separating him from his target. Despite the heat settling in his guts, he was still more than able to reach it without problem. He took a deep breath and jumped. He landed without a sound on the banister and got inside his brother's room.

He wasn't feeling so sure of himself suddenly. When he saw the forms on the bed move, he hid behind the curtains.

************

"Who's there ?" Hashirama said lowly, tensing, ready to defend himself.

He had clearly seen a movement at the window. Mito, lying on her side next to him, snorted and put her hand on his, grounding him. This reassured Hashirama, Mito, like Tobirama, was way more perceptive than him. If she thought there wasn't danger, then there wasn't any.

"Peace, husband," she growled playfully,"this is just your dear brother who comes to offer you his gift."

Hashirama raised an eyebrow, looking at the silhouette hiding behind the curtain.

"Tobi ? Is that you ?"

There was a movement and finally Tobirama showed himself. He was wearing only his white nightgown, rendered almost transparent by all the sweat coating it, and the light of the full moon was forming a halo behind him making him look like an apparition. He was fiddling nervously with the laces of his nightgown, looking at his feet, seeming almost ashamed.

"Tobi ?" Hashirama tried again.

He made his best to sound as gentle and non-threatening as possible. He knew that Tobirama had troubles expressing his feeling and rushing him would only make him flee. So Hashirama waited patiently as Tobirama opened his mouth, as if to speak, before closing it again and looking back at his feet. Next to Hashirama, Mito was saying nothing but she was watching intently and was apparently making encouraging mimics directed to Tobirama.

Finally, Tobirama inhaled deeply, took the hem of his nightgown between his fingers and made the garment pass over his head, before throwing it in a corner. He stood there, stark naked in the moonlight. And Hashirama was forgetting how to think, his mouth drying at a worrying speed.

Tobirama was gorgeous, all long limbs and lean muscles, curvy but less than Mito, for he was still growing. Usually snow white skin now pink with the heat, his cock was standing erect, and behind it, the pink folds of his sex were glistening with slick. His cheeks were red (with heat and embarrassment) and his red eyes sharp, his full lips inviting, his hair a crown of silver-white light around his head. Hashirama licked his lips. His brother was so gorgeous and smelling so sweet. His inner alpha was howling and his cock was already at half-mast. He felt Mito's eyes on it and heard her little snort.

There was no mistaking Tobirama's intentions. And Hashirama was feeling giddy. He had had his suspicions, of course. But Tobirama was always so shy, so guarded, he didn't want to hurt his little brother by confronting him frontally. And it was worth the wait, really. Tobirama had deemed him worthy of being his first and Hashirama felt honored.

He stood up, his cock now fully erect. Tobirama looked at it, blushed even more and crossed his arms on his chest. Mito was shuffling on the bed to make herself comfortable to watch the show, grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't hide yourself, Tobi," Hashirama said softly, taking his brother's chin between two fingers to tilt his head up,"you're gorgeous and you don't need to be ashamed. I want to see all of you."

Tobirama was so red Hashirama feared for half a second he was going to faint.

"A... as you wish... anija..." he stammered, uncrossing his arms.

Hashirama smiled, and bent down to kiss Tobirama. It was almost brutal, and hungry. Tobirama had grasped his brother's shoulders and was hanging onto them life a lifeline. Hashirama had plastered himself against Tobirama's leaner, smaller body, closing his arms around his chest and fisting a hand in his hair. Tobirama was moaning heartfully, on his tiptoes, rubbing himself against his brother's thigh. He came as the kiss stopped, with a shout, and sagged against Hashirama, boneless.

The alpha snorted and hauled Tobirama bridal style to carry him to the bed. He was painfully hard. He saw that Mito was watching hungrily, a hand between her legs, and he snorted good-naturedly. Mito just grinned and kept carressing herself.

He put Tobirama on the bed, his head between Mito's legs and covered him with his large frame. Tobirama instantly spread his legs, welcoming him, and Hashirama felt hunger surge through him.

"Tell me if I do something you don't like, okay ?" he said, and Tobirama nodded.

Hashirama bent down and started peppering kisses down Tobirama's throat, as he was adjusting his position, the head of his cock rubbing between Tobirama's folds. And finally, slowly, he sank inside of him. Tobirama arched his back, his nails stabbing in Hashirama's back, his mouth open on a wordless shout, his eyes rolling in their sockets. Hashirama counted to ten and then he started thrusting in. Tobirama's powerful legs clamped on his waist as his brother started following his rythm.

Hashirama was unable to tell how long it lasted, but when he felt his climax approaching, he snuck a hand between their bodies, took Tobirama's cock in his hand and started palming it. Tobirama came just before him, screaming, his back arching so much it looked painful. Hashirama sagged as he orgasmed, catching himself just before he crushed Tobirama under his weight. His knot caught, ensuring his seed would stay inside, and the alpha couldn't help but imagine Tobirama round with his child, just like Mito was. Pride and want grew in his chest.

As he looked up, he heard a little moan of complexion and saw Mito riding the edge of her own orgasm, her sex and her fingers glistening with sweat. He licked his lips and she winked at him, beofre bending down and kissing him. Then she bent lower, as much as she could with her distended belly and kissed Tobirama on the mouth. The young man moaned happily and groggily as he answered the kiss.

Hashirama felt his heart swell with love.


End file.
